What the Future Holds
by BlueMysticButterfly
Summary: Natsume and Ruka finally realize their feelings for Mikan and Hotaru but they can't confess. It's Rhiana and Alicia to the rescue! No mushy scenes, people! RXH NXM COMPLETE
1. Natsume's Secret Closet

A/n: Here's the sequel to 'Past and Present'! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Natsume's Secret Closet

It was a beautiful day at the Alice Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and-

"HOTARUUU!!!!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Owww…"

Alicia and Rhiana looked at Mikan. "Are you okay?" Rhiana asked.

"Yeah," Mikan replied.

Alicia and Rhiana Hyuuga, Natsume's older sisters, came to the Academy a few years before as Elementary students. Now they were in Middle School but still stayed in the same class as Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and their 'Dear little Brother'.

Mikan got on her feet and brushed the dust off her skirt. "Where's Natsume?" She asked.

"Oh. He's probably in his room," Alicia replied, "I'd be glad to get him."

She exit the classroom.

"Alicia has changed, hasn't she?" Hotaru remarked.

"Yeah," Said Rhiana. "Ill go with her."

Alicia came to school as a mean-tempered girl with Natsume's kind of attitude but spending quality time with her friends made her attitude change for some reason.

Rhiana entered Natsume's room to find Alicia trying hopelessly to wake Natsume up.

"Natsume, wake up!"

"I'll try, Alicia," Rhiana offered. She raised her hand over Natsume's face and suddenly, water splashed on Natsume's face!

Natsume got up with a start. He looked surprised.

"Nice of you to join us, little brother," Alicia said mockingly. Natsume's face turned into his usual one. The scowling face that never smiled.

"Why'd you do that?" He demanded.

"To wake you up." Rhiana tossed him his uniform and pointed to the bathroom. "Get dressed."

Natsume muttered something under his breath and went to the bathroom to change.

"Rhiana, what's that?" Alicia whispered. She pointed to a little book under Natsume's pillow.

Rhiana picked it up and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alicia asked.

Rhiana held the book up. It was entitled _If you Give a Mouse a Cookie_.

"No way! He actually keeps books like that?!"

"Yeah."

They both burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Natsume, who came out of the bathroom.

Rhiana held up the book.

"Gimme that!"

Rhiana dropped it.

"Natsume, what's in here?" Alicia asked, pointing to a cabinet.

"Let's find out," Rhiana said.

They walked over to the closet.

"No!!" Natsume cried. He shielded the closet.

"It's alright, Natsume. We won't tell anyone," Rhiana assured him.

Natsume sighed in defeat and opened to closet to reveal…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That's all for now! If you want to find out what's in the closet, you'd better read the next chapter!!

Review!


	2. Toy, toys and more TOYS!

A/n: The second chapter has arrived!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Toys, toys and more TOYS!!!

**--FLASHBACK--**

_"No!!" Natsume cried. He shielded the closet._

_"It's alright, Natsume. We won't tell anyone," Rhiana assured him._

_Natsume sighed in defeat and opened to closet to reveal…_

**--END FLASHBACK--**

TOYS! Lots and lots of toys! There were a few Connect-the-Dot books as well as some comic books, children's books, a few chapter books, His ever famous mangas, stuffed animals, action figures and almost every toy imaginable!!

"NATSUME!!" Rhiana and Alicia cried.

"What?"

Rhiana looked at him. "Natsume, you're _thirteen _and you still collect-" She got a bear, "-stuffed animals?!"

"Um..." Natsume looked sheepish now. "Yeah."

Alicia and Rhiana burst out laughing.

"You...the great Natsume Hyuuga...collect...STUFFED TOYS!!" Alicia cried, in-between laughs.

"Enough laughing already," Natsume snapped.

"Okay..." Alicia and Rhiana stifled their laughs and kept a straight face.

Natsume slammed on of the closet doors shut.

Wrong move, Hyuuga.

The closet shook violently and all of the stuffed animals/action figures/comic books/chlidren's books/mangas and chapter books fell on Rhiana, Alicia and Natsume.

"Ah!"

_CRASH!!!_

Rhiana and Alicia emerged frm the pile.

"How many toys does Natsume own?!" Alicia half-shouted.

"Speaking of Natsume, where is he?" Rhiana asked.

"Over here," they heard Natsume say.

"Where?"

"Here!"

They looked in the direction of teh voice and saw a hand sticking out!

"We'll help, little brother!"

They ran to him and pulled him out.

Natsume coughed. "Hwt do we do about this mess?"

Rhiana looked around. "We clean it."

Alicia, Natsume and Rhiana got to work. When almost all of the toys were gone, Alicia notcied a small book with a lock on it. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

An hour later, they were done. They realized that they were late and ran to the classroom. They made it in time for Mister Jinno's lesson.

"Why are you three late?" He snapped.

"Um...we were fixing toys," Alicia said. Rhiana elbowed her rib.

"Toys?" Mister Jinno repeated. He wasn't convinced...

"Yeah!" Rhiana piped up. "We always keep extra toys for the little children here in teh Academy. You see, since Youichi visits us often, we decided to have a toy collection for all kids to play with if they ever come to our room. We keep it a secret, though."

Mister Jinno seemed staisfied at last. "Alright. Go to your seats."

Natusme and Alicia thanked Rhiana as Mister Jinno began the lesson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Boring...sorry for the super-boring chapter!

I'll make it a little more interesting next time, 'kay?

Please Review!!


	3. Dear DiaryJournal

A/n: Hello! Here's the third chapter!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Dear Diary/Journal

That night, Alicia and Rhiana decided to look into the book that Alicia found.

They both tried to open the lock but to no avail.

"Why does he keep this thing locked anyway?" Alicia asked angrily.

"It might be a journal," Rhiana said, "Maybe we should return it..."

Alicia smiled evilly. "If it's a journal then I want to read it even more!"

"But..."

"No buts, Rhiana!"

After a few minutes, Alicia managed to force it open.

She looked at it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rhiana asked.

Alicia just shoved it into Rhiana's hands and continued to laugh.

Rhiana read the first page out loud. "This Diary/Journal was given to me by Mikan."

She looked at Alicia. "What's so funny about this?"

Alicia made her read the last page, which started with the words:

'Dear Diary/Journal'

Rhiana read the whole thing and laughed too. At exactly Twelve o' clock, they sneaked into Natsume's room and put the diary back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Weird. That chapter wasn't so good but, I promise to make the next one better!

The next chapter: Secret Tea Party!

Review!


	4. The Secret Tea Party

A/n: The Fourth Chapter!! Yay!!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

(I forgot that in the First to the Third chapters. Sorry...)

Natsume's Diary/Journal entry is ooc and so is Natsume. Sorry again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: The Secret Tea Party

The next day was a No Teachers Day. The students could do whatever they want to do, whenever they want to do it and wear whatever they want to wear. In other words, it was a free day.

Alicia wore a green sleeveless shirt with light brown shorts and plain sneakers. Rhiana wore a Sky Blue sleveless top with White skorts (Skirts with shorts attatched to it) and Sky blue boots. Mikan wore a pink long-sleeved blouse with jeans and hotaru wore a purple t-shirt with light blue jeans.

The boys all wore boring polo shirts and dark jeans.

"You guys should liven up a little," Sumire said.

"For once, Sumire is right," Hotaru agreed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're always wrong, stupid."

"WHY YOU!"

Before Sumire could attack, she heard a click. She turned around to see Rhiana holding a gun to Sumire's head.

"I'd think first before attacking Hotaru, don't you think so?" She asked.

"O-okay. J-j-just d-d-don't sh-shoot," Sumire stuttered and ran away.

"You weren't really going to shoot, were you?" Mikan inquired.

Rhiana smiled and pulled the trigger. Out came a flag which said 'Bang'.

"Good work sis," Alicia said, smiling.

The girls turned to Natsume and Ruka. "Us four are going to spend a day in town, okay?"

"D'you want us to come?" Ruka asked.

"Nah. It'll be a girls' day."

"Okay."

"Whatever." Natsume walked away. Ruka followed.

Mikan, Hotaru, Rhiana and Alicia smirked and followed soon after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five!" Rhiana cried.

"This is the fifth Cherry Blossom tree?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah."

"If we follow the instructions, then we'll be able to see a door hidden by a bush," Hotaru said.

"Let's look!" Mikan cried happily.

They looked around the base of the tree and sure enough, they saw a small wooden door. They pushed it open, very gently.

The girls entered and closed the door behind them. They gasped. This place was HUGE!

Mikan, Hotaru, Rhiana and Alicia tip toed in. They looked around the corner and gasped.

"Would you like more tea, Sir Ruka?" Natsume asked in a sophisticated voice.

"Of course, Sire. But you must give some to mister Duckie," Ruka replied.

Natsume poured some tea into Ruka's cup. He also pured tea into a cup in front of a large stuffed animal. A duck.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ruka said. He sipped his tea. "Would you like a cookie?"

"Of course."

The girls looked at the cookies. They had pink icing!

Rhiana took a closer look at the tea set. It was white and there were a few diamonds embedded in each piece of china.

"So that's where my tea set went," She muttered.

"That's yours?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah! I bought it for display in my room! It cost me a thousand rabbits."

Hotaru didn't say anything. She just took out a camera and took a picture.

Alicia and Rhiana exchanged glances and took pictures as well.

Mikan tried to take a picture but when she took hers, there was a flash!

"Uh-oh!" She whispered.

"RUN!" Alicia yelled.

The girls stood up and ran out of the tree. (They did enter a tree, remember?)

Natsume and Ruka, who had been startled by the flash and Alicia shouting, ran after them.

"IMAI!!! GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!!!!" Ruka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Ruka," Natsume said calmly.

They both walked back inside.

Unknown to them, the four girls were on the branches of the tree, snickering. As soon as the two entered the ree again, they all burst out laughing.

A piece of paper fluttered out of Rhiana's pocket.

_Dear Diary/Journal,_

_Tomorrow is free day. Ruka and I are going to have a tea partty. It will be at our secret place. The fifth Cherry Blossom tree near the Park Entrance. I will be the king while Ruka will be 'Sir Ruka', who is my cousin. I'll bring duckie, too. I can't wait!_

_--Natsume--_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yay! The fourth chapter's done!

Please review!


	5. Ruka Spills the Beans!

A/n: Here's the fifth chapter!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Especially **girlonthemove210**!

I'm so grateful to all of you for reviewing!!!

On to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Ruka Spills the Beans!

The next day, Ruka and Natsume walked to the classroom together. They opened the door to find teh Natsume-Ruka fangirls crowding around the teacher's desk! On top of the teacher's desk were...Alicia, Rhiana, Hotaru and Mikan!

"Natsume and Ruka's tea party! One thousand Rabbits!" Alicia and Mikan cried.

"If you want to order a copy, please sign your name on the list and put the money in the box!" Rhiana said happliy. "If you want multiple copies, write down how may you want and put the money in teh box! The offer is good for today only so sign now!"

"All photos will be delivered to your dormintories tomorrow morning. Oh, and that box can tell how much you're putting in the box so if you pay too little, it will shave all of your hair off," Hotaru told the girls.

The fangirls crowded around the teacher's desk screaming.

Natsume and Ruka turned beet red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class ended, Natsume went for lunch and Mikan followed.

Alicia and Rhiana watched as Ruka approached Hotaru. He opened his mouth to say something but Hotaru walked away.

They exchange glances and looked at Ruka. He looked crestfallen.

"Hey, Nogi!" Alicia cried.

"Yes?" He asked glumly.

"Come here."

Ruka hesitated but went over to them.

"Yes?"

Rhiana looked at him. "You like Hotaru, don't you?"

Ruka turned red. "I...um..."

"It's alright," Rhiana said, chuckling, "You don't need to be embarrased. We'll keep your secret."

"Is it a yes or a no?" Alicia asked, smiling.

"Um...Ah...y-yeah..."

"I knew it!" Alicia and Rhiana yelled at the same time.

"That'a all we need to know. Bye Ruka."

"Wait! You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Rhiana sighed. "No. We won't. She put her hand oin her heart. "If I ever tell Ruka's secret to anyone, I will swallow fifty chocolatyes made by Sumire!"

Ruka grinned. Sumire was a terrible cook!

"Thanks."

"No problem," Alicia and Rhiana replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I just HAD to make Sumire a terrible cook. What could I do? I hate her! (No offense, Sumire lovers!)

Please review, everyone!


	6. Operation Rukaru Natsumi

A/n: The Sixth Chapter Has arrived!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Oh, and special thanks to my sister who helped me by giving me the idea of the Tea Party! Thanks!

**girlonthemove210**: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'll update often!!!

**cari-sahimi**: Hi Cammie! Thanks for pointing out the missing 'T' in tree. I ain't perfect either!

**scarlet-flame26**: Hello Marie. Thanks for reviewing!

**koolasapixels**: (Did I spell it right?) Thanks for the reviews!

My other reviewers: Thanks for reviewing!!! You always make my day when you review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Operation Rukaru Natsumi

For the past few days, Alicia and Rhiana observed Natume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan's actions.

Rhiana reread her notebook.

_Natsume likes Mikan but Mikan is too dense to notice. Ruka already told us that he likes Hotaru but Hotaru doesn't seem to notice and, even if she does, I don't think that she'd care. This will be tough._

The rest of the pages were full of plans. Six, to be exact. Alicia and Rhiana had six chances to get them all together.

"Hi guys!" Mikan cried. Alicia and Rhiana let out yells and fell.

"Ouch...Mikan, don't scare us like that!" Rhiana half-shouted.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright," Alicia said, rubbing her head.

"What's this?" Hotaru asked, picking up the notebook.

Alicia and Rhiana looked at each other. "NO!!!" They both yelled and grabbed the notebook.

Hotaru and Mikan stared at them.

"Ummm...this notebook contains homework!" Rhiana said quickly.

"Yeah!" Alicia seconded.

"Okay!" Mikan replied.

"If you say so..." Hotaru muttered. She didn't sound convinced.

"Ah...we need to go...um...back to our rooms!" Rhiana cried as she dragged Alicia out of the room.

The two siblings ran to their rooms.

Mikan sat down and started to talk to Ruka.

Hotaru stood there, thinking.

_Operation Rukaru Natsumi?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Done! I'm sorry if it's short! I'll make up for it, I promise!

Review!


	7. Career Day! Part I

A/n: Here's the seventh chapter!!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

I don't know the sequence of the events in Alice Academy so I'll just make up my own, okay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Career Day! Part One

It was Career Day at last! The Career Days in Alice Academy lasted for four days. Each student would have to take on any job they want for all four days. They'd have a chance to make money as well!

"What will you be, Hotaru?" Rhiana asked.

"An inventor," was the reply.

"I'm going to give performances for a fee of five rabbits per head!" Mikan half-shouted.

"That means you're a performer," Rhiana replied.

Alicia was a great actress and Rhiana was good at singing. They gave Mikan free lessons every weekend from Six to Nine in the morning. Mikan was studying for almost three months now and they would br lying if they said that Mikan wasn't improving.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan yelled. She laughed at her own foolishness. "I forgot!"

Rhiana just smiled.

"Alicia, what will you be?" She asked her sister.

"I'll be a Fortune Teller!" Alicia annoucned. About a year ago, both Rhiana and Alicia found out that they had another alice--fortune telling.

"I'm going to be a fashion designer!" Rhiana declared.

"I'll bet your clothes will sell as fast as Cream Puffs," Ruka remarked. (A/n: Where did he come from?)

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Rhiana had a knack for designing and creating her own clothes. Using her 'Four Elements' alice, she was able to make cloth (Earth), and sew them together (She used air to make the needles float and manipulated them so that they would sew the cloth together.) and viola! Another complete outfit!

The group turned to Natsume. "What will you be?" Alicia asked.

"I'm too busy with Persona's mission," Natsume replied.

"WHAT!!" The group yelled.

Natsume flinched.

Rhian stepped forward. "You've been going on mission and naither you nor Persona told us?!"

"Persona said that you two are too busy to go on mission," Natsume replied. He stood up. "Let's go, Ruka."

Ruka gave the group an apologetic look and left.

Just then, Mister Narumi skipped into the room.

"Okay class!" He cried, "Let's all go outside and begin Career Day!"

The class stood up and went outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That was too short. Oh well.

Review!


	8. Hotaru? Jealous?

A/n: I'm back!!! (With the eight chapter in tow!)

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Hotaru? Jealous?

The class filed out of the room and looked at Mister Narumi. He had a sly smile on his face.

"This isn't going to be good," Alicia muttered.

Ruka suddenly emerged from the crowd. "I found you!" He half-shouted. The students stared at him.

He turned red.

Alicia gave the students death glares they turned away instantly.

"As you were saying, Ruka?" Rhiana asked.

"Um...yeah. About the Natsume thing, he's been going on missions without you. He says that he can handle it. For now his mission are nice and safe but I think that one day, it will get worse." He looked around. "May I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah," Rhiana replied.

"Could you help him if he gets into trouble with his missions?"

"How do you know what his missions are?" Alicia asked skeptically.

"He tells me." (A/n: Natsume doesn't tell Ruka about his mission but I'm the writer of this fic and I say that Natsume tells!)

By now, the students were leaving.

"Hey, guys!" Mikan yelled. "Mister Narumi said that he reserved a place in Central Town for all of us to put up our shops! We're going to start them after lunch!"

"That's great, Mikan!" Rhiana replied. She whispered in Ruka's ear, "We'll finish this conversation later."

Ruka nodded.

"Mister Narumi also said that we're the only class that has to undergo Career Day," Hotaru said, "It was Mister Jinno's idea."

"Really?!" Alicia cried, "Mister Jinno actually _wanted _our class to be the only ones that are going to celebrate Career Day?!"

"That's what he said. I questioned Mister Narumi and he just said that it's because of two special students." She looked at Rhiana and Alicia. "I questioned him further and he cracked. He said it was because Mister Jinno thought that you two would like Career Day."

Alicia and Rhiana exchanged glaces. "That old man actually _likes_ us?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah."

Ruka, Alicia and Rhiana looked bewildered.

"Oh yeah," Mikan said, "Ruka, you didn't tell us what you wanted to be for Career Day!"

"I want to work in a vet and take care of Animals," He replied.

"You want to be an animal doctor?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Mikan and Ruka laughed.

Hotaru suddenly stepped between them. "Let's go guys, it's lunchtime."

Rhiana and Alicia looked at each other. Hotaru's voice was even flatter than usual and sounded a bit angry.

They smirked._ Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hotaru's jealous?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Another hint of Rukaru!

Review!!! Please?


	9. Career Day! Part II

A/n: Hi again!!! I think I made Hotaru a little ooc in the last chapter...did I?

Anyway, on to the story!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Oh, and I'll be adding three more OC's but it's only for Career Day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Career Day! Part Two

After lunch, the students went to Central Town to find a few shops missing. Instead, there were different shops without any labels whatsoever. There were no decorations, no light, no signs, just pieces of paper tacked on each window.

"What are those for?" Mikan asked.

Rhiana shrugged. "I dunno."

"Let's check it out, shall we?" Alicia asked.

The group nodded.

They walked towards a shop. Inside they saw medical equipment.

They looked at the piece of paper on the window. It said:

_Ruka Nogi. Animal Doctor._

"It has my name on it!" Ruka cried.

Before the group could reply, they heard a voice coming from the speakers.

"Attention students!" The voice boomed.

The group looked at each other. "Mister Narumi..."

"I see that you've found the area where your shops will be located! Each shop has a piece of paper with your name and job on it! There are no decoration but there are a lot of necessary equipment for your shop. The decorations have to be created by each of you! You must use your alices to decorate your shops, okay?" Mister Narumi flashed his goofy grin. At least, that's what the students thought. Scratch that. That's what the students _knew_. "This special career day is part of your grade so make sure that you do good! Extra points if you didn't use the rabbits that we gave you! You all start off with 30,000 rabbits each. It's up to you whether (a) Your shop will get popular, (b) You'll get rich or (c) You're shop will tank and you'll get poor. So do your best! Bye!"

There was a click and another voice came on th speakers--Mister Jinno.

"Okay, students," He said, "You may start costumizing your shops now. By next week, I expect your shops to be ready. There are bedrooms inside each shop. When your shop is ready, you have to pack all of your clothes. Yes, students, clothes. We won't have you wearing uniforms while you sell your merchandise. You will be sleeping in your shops for a month. You heard me. For the First Semester, your homes will be your shops and not your dorms. This Career Day is a once-in-a-lifetime chance to show your talents to the Academy. And remember students, this counts as Ninety Percent of your grade for the First Semester. That is all."

The speaker turned off.

Rhiana, Alicia, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka were taken aback.

"A month?" Rhiana breathed. "The Alice Academy's Career day only lasts for four days!"

"I know," Alicia agreed.

"I say that we should looked for our shops now," Said Hotaru.

"Yeah," Ruka replied, smiling.

"Let's go then!" Mikan cried brightly.

The group left. Since Ruka already founf his shop, he helped the girls (A/n: Natsume isn't with them, remember?) find their shops.

Mikan got an enormous theatre. Since a few students wanted to be Performers as well, Mikan had to share a room with a girl. Her name was Jennifer. Her best friend, Katie, was joining too. There was also a boy name Thomas.

Alicia got a small Fortune Telling Shop. The group said it was too small but she disagreed.

"Don't be so pessimistic, guys!" Alicia had said, "This shop is perfect!"

Hotaru's shop was medium-sized and had a lot and I mean a _lot_ of tools. There was a fairly small bedroom but there was a **huge** workroom.

"Great," Hotaru said, "Perfect."

Rhiana shop was huge! It had two floors. The first floor was the shop itself with a few mannequins. The second floor was the bedroom, the Design Room and the storage room where she kept the extra clothes that she designed. It was great!

"Wow! This is even better than I imagined!" Rhiana yelled excitedly.

"Now that we found all of the shops, let's go and start decorating," Hotaru said. She gave a small, sincere smile that she rarely showed to anyone and walked away. Mikan followed.

"Since they're both gone, can we continue our conversation?" Ruka asked meekly.

"Our conversation?" Rhiana repeated.

"About Natsume!"

"Oh, right. Let's go, Nogi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Finished!

Stay tuned for the next chapter and please Review!


	10. Natsume's Secrets

A/n: Hi! Hi! The The tenth chappie is here!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (If I did, Rhiana and Alicia would be real characters and not OC's.)

Sorry if it took so long to update! It was because (1), I didn't have time, (2) I was too busy with my homework, and (3) My internet was [slightly broken.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Natsume's Secrets

Alicia, Rhiana and Ruka walked to the fifth Cherry Blossom tree and entered.

"Alright, Ruka," Rhiana said, "Talk. What were you going saying earlier?"

"Well, Natsume tells me all of his secrets and I'm just getting worried about his missions," Ruka told them.

"If Natsume has been going on missions, then why didn't he tell us?" Rhiana asked.

"And why didn't he let us come with him?" Alicia seconded.

"He didn't tell you and didn't let you come because he didn't want to burden you. Do you remember last year, Rhiana? You snapped and killed your aunt without blinking. After that you just collapsed. Natsume didn't show it but he was worried. You could've died. He didn't want to put you two in danger, you know. He cares about a lot of people but he has a funny way of showing it," Ruka replied. (A/n: The part with Rhiana killing their aunt is in the other story: Past and Present)

"We knew that he had a funny way of showing peope that he cared," Alicia said.

"But what we didn't know was that he actually keeps us from helping him with missions," Rhiana finished.

The two siblings exchanged glances and looked at Ruka again.

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want us to help Natsume? Oh, and don't give us that I'm-his-best-friend-so-it's-my-job answer," Rhiana said.

"Ummm..."

"Spit it out, Nogi!" Alicia cried.

"Okay, okay! If Natsume doesn't survive a mission, thn he won't be able to--"

"Won't be able to what--?" Rhiana asked.

"Hewon'tbeabletotellMikanthathelikesher!" Ruka said rather quickly. (A/n: Translation: He won't be able to tell Mikan that he likes her)

Alicia and Rhiana exchanged glances. Ruka looked scared. What were these two going to do now?

He waited and crossed his fingers. He opened one of his eyes (They were closed) and saw Alicia and Rhiana give each other high-fives. "Yes!" They both cried.

"What--?"

"We knew that our little brother liked Mikan," Alicia explained.

"Ohh..."

"Anyway, let's go. I'll bet Hotaru and Mikan are beginning to wonder where we are," Rhiana said.

Ruka nodded as the three made their way back to Central Town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm so sorry if it's short-ish!

I promise to update ASAP!

Review, please!


	11. Career Day! Part III  End of Career Day

A/n: Hi, everyone! The eleventh chapter is here at last!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (If I did, Rhiana and Alicia would be real characters and not OC's.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Career Day! Part III - End of Career Day

A week later, the whole class had their shops ready. since it would be too much trouble to describe each shop one by one, I'll only describe the shops of the girls...and Ruka.

Ruka's shop was small and had a lot of equipment. Animals came into be treated but Ruka refused any kind of payment. In turn, the animals, would go to Hotaru (For some reason they trusted her.) and gave her the rabbits instead. Hotaru would sneak into the shop at night and put all of the rabbits in the cas register. The next day, Ruka would be surprised to find the rabbits there. He would put them in has savings and begin working again. This happened EVERY morning.

Hotaru's shop was nice. It had forest green walls and the wooden floor was always clean and polised. Her invention were kept in a glass case. Each invention had a tag with bore the invention's name, use, and the price.

For those who are wondering why Hotaru gives Ruka the rabbits instead of keeping it for herself, it's because she's rich enough already. Besides, Ruka deserves the money. He worked hard for that.

Anyway, Mikan's theatre was really good. I needn't describe it anymore because it's too big but it was very beautiful and the theatre was always packed. I would be lying if I said that it was very easy to get tickets. Mikan, Jennifer, Katie and Thomas were doing great.

Alicia's shop was selling quite well. Her prediction were so accurate that almost every student in the academy came every day. It was great!

Rhiana's shop was nice as well. The walls were painted sky blue and the marble floor was always shiny. here was a rug at the entrance that soaked up any water/mud/dirt that you had on your shoes the moment you step in. Rhiana always kept her hard-earned rabbit in a safe. Her safe was almost full! Needless to say, Ruka's prediction came true. Her clothes were sold out almost as fast as Cream Puffs!

Natsume was excused from Career Day.

Every lunchtime, Mikan, Hotaru, Alicia, Rhiana, Natsume and Ruka met at the fifth Cherry Blossom tree.

Ruka started visiting Rhiana and Alicia every night to talk about Hotaru. Alicia and Rhiana in turn listened without judging him and gave him advice all the same.

Soon, Alicia and Rhiana became Ruka's closest friends. Besides Natsume, of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALICIA! RHIANA!!" Ruka yelled.

"What?!" Alicia cried.

"It's Natsume!"

"What about him?" Rhiana asked calmly.

"Natsume's been sent on another mission involving him finding Persona's brother and killing him! I heard that Persona's brother is an extremely cruel man whose alice is to kill anyone he looks at in the eye! You've got to help! He could die!"

Alicia and Rhiana looked at each other and ran to their shops to retrieve their masks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That was pointless, boring and Ruka was ooc. Cut me some slack, I'm tired!!

Review, please...


	12. Interrogation

A/n: Hi, everyone! The twelfth chapter is here at last!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (If I did, Rhiana and Alicia would be real characters and not OC's.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Interrogation

After the two siblings retrieved their masks, they put them in their pockets and ran to the school.

"Mister Narumi!! Open up!" Rhiana yelled, banging on the door.

"Mister Narumi!!!" Alicia screamed. "Open this door NOW! Our little brother is in danger!!"

The door opened and Mister Jinno stepped out. "What do you want?"

"Where's Persona?"

"Right here."

Alicia and Rhiana turned around to see Persona, smiling that evil smile that the Hyuuga family (Natsume, Rhiana and Alicia) hated.

"Where's our little brother?!" Rhiana demanded.

Persona smirked.

"Ochitsuita. The village of tranquility. One of the most peaceful villages in the world. Your dearest little brother was sent on a wild goose chase, my pretties. You see, my so-called 'brother' doesn't exist. I sent him tere so that he might stand a chance of being killed. Those villagers hate Alice-users. It was an Alice-user that destroyed their village fifty years ago."

Alicia gritted her teeth. "Why did you do that?"

"It was for the good of the school," Persona said, "he likes Mikan, yes, I managed to find out. Don't be alarmed. (Alicia and Rhiana winced horribly when he said, 'I managed to find out.') If he is gone, no one will be here to come after him. Then no one will even think of kidnapping an innocent (He said it with difficulty. He dislikes Mikan.) and special (Cringe) student such as Mikan Sakura."

Rhiana grimaced. "That isn't true," She hissed, "You just plan to get rid of all of the Hyuugas! One by one!"

"How right you are," Persona replied, "I have always hated all of you Hyuugas. I thought Natsume was bad enough but you two had to come. My, that was a problem for me."

"Spare us your crap," Alicia said, "we're going. C'mon Rhiana."

"Oh, so you're running away from me?"

"We're going to save our brother," Rhiana snarled, "And we'll take care of you next time."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Rhaian and Alicia donned their masks and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Weird...and sorry for makng Prsona evil! I hate him! To everyone: Sorry if you like Persona. (I said **IF** you like him, okay?) I won't hate you if you like him. Just respect the fact that I hate him...a lot.

PS-'Ochitsuita' is Tranquil in Japanese. I got it from an English-Japanese dictionary.

Review! Constructive Critisism is welcome but no flames, please!

Oh, and the 'Spare us your crap' thing? Sorry if it was wrong! I juat wanted to see what would happen if I tried to use it in a fanfiction. I never use 'curse' words as I call them.

To Marie, Riza, Rose and Cammie: Please spare me that You're-too-nice-for-your-own-good lecture. Jeez.

Next Chapter: Ochitsuita Village


	13. Ochitsuita Village

A/n: Chapter thirteen is officially here!

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Ochitsuita Village

--Natsume--

Natsume Hyuuga walked through the almost-deserted streets of the Ochitsuita Village. The streets were so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

The Village itself was very beautiful. It was full of trees and bushes, all trimmed neatly and the dirt road that separated houses was free of any trash. Right outside the Village boarder, there was a beautiful lake called Uraraka Na. The name meant Bright and Clear which described the lake perfectly.

The houses were made of stone or polished wood. The roofs were neat and free of dirt. Each house had a garden either in the front or the backyard. There the villagers grew their own crops.

Every villager peeked through their windows. They were trying to catch a glimpse of the Alice-User. Everytime Natsume looked in the direction of their houses, the people ducked or shut the curtain. They were good at hiding, but Natsume knew better.

He walked to the largest building in sight. It was the Chief's house, according to Persona.

Natsume pushed open the door and walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Rhiana and Alicia--

Uraraka Na's waters started to move slightly, then waves started to form. The waves grew bigger and droplets of water splashed on the nearby plants. The water was reflected beautifully by the sunlight and there were tiny rainbows in every droplet. The villagers that were hiding nearby watched as the water parted and Alicia and Rhiana jumped out. Rhiana made the waves return to it's original position and headed for the village with Alicia.

"Tell the Cheif that there are two more of those Alice-Users," A villager said.

"Aye," Another one replied and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Natsume--

"Tell me where Persona's brother is," Natsume commanded.

The Chief turned around. "Persona?"

"Yes, Persona!"

"Persona is the person who destroyed this village fifty years ago."

Natsume was taken aback but he didn't show it. "What?"

"Persona was a great Alice-user who served this village. One day, however, he went on a rampage and killed other Alice-Users and used his alice to steal the other alices. We banished him from the village and he began serving the Alice Academy instead," The Chief said grimly. "He doesn't have a brother."

"His brother," Natsume said, "what about his brother?! He said that he had a brother, darn it!!"

Natsume slammed his fist in the Chief's desk and the desk split in half! (Seriously, _where_ did he get all that strenght?)

The Chief glared at him.

"YOU ALICE-USERS ARE ALWAYS THE SAME! GOING AROUND JUST TO CAUSE HAVOC AND DESTROY OTHERS' HAPPINESS!!"

He pressed a button (Wow, they have technology there?) and about twenty villagers filled the room.

Before Natsume could react, he was knocked unconsious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Alicia and Rhiana--

"Oh no..." Rhiana muttered.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Natsume's in trouble."

"That isn't good."

There was a faint smell of cherries in the air.

"What is that?"

Rhiana answered, "I dunno."

"Whatever it is, it's making me sleepy..."

Just as Alicia finished her sentence, the two siblings fell to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I didn't know Persona's Alice so I created my own. He can steal other's alices and make them his own.

Review!!!

Oh, and sorry for the short & boring chapter!


	14. Prison Days with Emerald

A/n: Hii!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me Persona's alice! Since I am not yet sure, I'll combine all three alices. The stealing alice (I told you about this in my last chapter), the alice that dissolves anything he wants and the alice of death, okay? This is my fanfic so I can do whatever I want to the characters!

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Prison Days with Emerald

Natsume woke up in a small prison. His hands were bound by rope and there were metal bars covering the only opening.

"Little brother?"

Natsume turned around to see Rhiana and Alicia waking up.

He walked towards them.

"Ouch. I think I hit my head. Where are we?" Rhiana asked.

"A prison," Natsume and Alicia replied at the same time.

"Oh."

"These ropes hurt," Alicia complained. "Hey, little brother, could you burn these ropes off?"

"I can't," was the reply.

"Why?" Rhiana asked.

Natsume looked at his right arm. His two sisters followed his gaze. They found a black bracelet on his arm.

"Is that---?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Rhiana replied, "an Anti-Alice bracelet. It was created by the AAO. It is almost impossible to remove and takes a great deal of strenght. It is usually removed with a key but with enough willpower, you could remove it yourself." She took a breath and continued, "Although the AAO was destroyed, the bracelets were already sold to many. There was no time to retrieve them all."

"Wow, Rhiana. I didn't know that you knew what it was," Alicia remarked.

"I study too, y'know!"

"Haha!"

"Hn."

"They're awake!"

The three siblings looked in the directionof the voice. A Villager!

"Why were you trying to hurt our Chief?!" She hissed.

"We weren't trying to hurt him," Rhiana replied.

"If you weren't then what were you doing?"

Rhiana pointed to Natsume. "Alicia and I were trying to find ourb idiotic brother."

The Villager crossed her arms over her chest. "You were, were you? Enlighten me."

Rhiana looked at Alicia and started explaining. She told the Villager everything. Their arrival at Alice Academy and finding their brother, their mission at the AAO, finding out that their aunt was the leader, Alicia wiping out her memories, getting them back, killing her aunt, finding out taht their brother was still going on missions and finally coming to the village to find him.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't know. I guess that not all Alice-Users are bad. By the way, I'm Emerald."

"Nice to meet you," Alicia said. "I'm Alicia."

"As you know, I'm Rhiana."

The two siblings looked at each other and pointed to Natsume.

"That idiotic moron over there--"

"--Is our stupid little brother, Natsume."

"Oh." Emerald laughed. She suddenly became serious. "I would love to try and get you out and prove your innocence but it's against the law of this village. Anyone who helps an Alice-User shall be punished. The penalty is death. Anyone who befriens them shall be thrown in the prison until the day they die. Pretty harsh for the Village of Tranquility, right?"

"We'll have to get out ourselves," Rhiana declared.

"I'll tell you what," Said Emerald, "If you can't get out yet, then I'll be your friend."

"We don't want to get you into trouble-" Alicia began.

"Oh, no!" Emerald cried, "You don't have to be like that! I'm the guard. No one comes down here anyway!" She looked at them. "If anyone is coming, I'd know. No worries."

"Are you sure--?" Rhiana asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Okay then!" Rhiana and Alicia were all smiles now. "Friends?"

Emerald took their outstretched hands and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three siblings stayed in the prison for over a week already. Emerald removed the bracelets and the trio put them on only if someone came. Rhiana managed to make three cloud beds which disappeared whenever someone besides Emerald came.

Everyday, Emerald would come with a plate of food and fresh clothes. Using giant leaves, Rhiana fashioned a nice little dressing room where each sibling changed, one by one.

Rhiana also made sure that each sibling was clean so she used her alice to wash them (With their old clothes on) and dry the floor with air. Then they would change into the new clothes and eat their food.

They all spent many happy hours talking with Emerald and soon they were there for a month. Even Natsume started to talk more! (He even laughed once!)

Some days, however the trio felt homesick and were content just sitting together in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what!" Alicia told Emerald one day, "We finally formed a plan to get out of here!"

Emerald's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh, do tell."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Wow. That was long. Anyway, before I write the next chapter, why don't you all tell me what you think of Emerald? I'll be waiting!

SAKURA


	15. Escape

A/n: The Fifteenth Chapter is here!!

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Escape

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

Emerald faked a scream and fell to the floor.

"Hah! The key is ours!" Alicia cried. She pretended to unlock the three Anti-Alice bracelets and dropped them.

"Stop! You demons!"

The trio spun around to find three villagers.

Rhiana smirked. "Try us." She lifted her hand and water came rushing out!

The villagers were knocked backwards.

"Your turn, sis," Said Rhiana.

Alicia nodded and snapped her fingers. The guards started floating. She made them dance the macarena and suddenly dropped them on the floor, unconsious.

"Your turn, Little brother," Alicia told Natsume.

Natsume put fire around the bars (Emerald's body was far away) and soon they melted. Rhiana put the fire out with water.

Emrald groaned and stood up shakily. "You will never escape this village." She pressed a button and guards filled the room.

The trio started to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thrity minutes, they had knocked every guard unconsious. They were advancing on Emerald.

"Don't kill me!" She shrieked.

Rhiana smiled cruelly as she released a pink gas.

Emerald winked at them and pretended to fall to the floor.

The trio mouthed a 'thanks' and left the village on a cloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: If you don't understand this chapter and you're asking 'Why would Emerald betray them?' then the answer is: That was Rhiana and Alicia's plan. Emerald and the Hyuugas were ACTING. Okay?

More action later so I'm sorry for the lame chapter. There will be more Rukaru and Natsumi soon, as well. But remember, no mushy kissing scenes!

Review!

SAKURA


	16. Missing Persona!

A/n: Here is the sixteenth chapter! (This will be MUCH better than the last)

Disclaimer: In my profile.

And sorry for not updating! (1) I was busy, (2) I had a lot of homework, and (3) I didn't have time.

On to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Missing Persona!

The Alice Academy was in a state of panic. Word had got out around the school that Rhiana, Alicia and Natsume Hyuuga were missing. Persona had also spread a rumor that they were dead.

Half of the school believed him, but the other half did not.

Some of the ones that didn't believe Persona were Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire (Wow) and Youichi.

Everyday, at lunchtime, Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka, and Yuu would spend a few minutes eating, then look around the school for their missing friends. They would return home discouraged but they never lost hope that they would find the Hyuuga siblings again. After a month, the only ones who didn't believe Persona were Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Yuu.

Each day, their hopes were thinning and soon there was only a ray of hope left in their hearts.

What they didn't know, however, was that their friends would come back soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia, Rhiana and Natsume rested on Rhiana's cloud. Alicia manipulated the people's memories so that they only remembered thm visiting but not being Alice-Users. Soon, there was peace in the Ochitsuita Village again. They looked over the village and saw Emerald waving from a window. They waved back and, with one last glace at Uraraka Na, the Village, and Emerald, set off towards the academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived well after midnight and were tired. They went to their beds and and fell asleep.

The next day, they walked into the classroom. They were very sleepy so they didn't notice their classmates staring with shocked expressions on their faces. The Hyuuga siblings just wlaked to their seats and sat down.

Mikan was the first to recover from the shock. "Hi!" She cried, "Where have you three been?!"

Rhiana looked up. "Wha? Oh--we were in a village." She laid her aching head on her arms and fell into a sort of half-sleep.

"A village?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly. She didn't show it, but she was extremely relieved.

"Yeah..." Alicia replied. "Ochitsuita village...the vilage of tranquility..." She propped one had on the desk and rested her head there. She fell into the same half-sleep as her sister.

"Ochitsuita Village? Never heard of it," Ruka remarked.

"It's not on any maps...it's a hidden vilage..." Said Natsume, he leaned back and once again, fell into a half-sleep.

Suddenly, Mister Narumi walked into the room. (For once he isn't skipping)

"Okay class tody we'll---" He suddenly cut his sentence and stared at the half-asleep Hyuuga siblings.

He walked over to them. "HI!" He yelled.

"WAAH!" the three siblings screamed. (Yes, even Natsume. Remember, he changed a little bit)

Alicia, Rhiana and Natsume looked at Mister Narumi with wide eyes. They suddenly frowned when they realized who was in front of them.

"Mister Narumi," Rhiana whined. "We came back yesterday at about two thirty in the morning! We're tired!" She returned to her mysterious half-sleep.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. We stayed in a prison for a month. It was in a village. Leave us alone..." Alicia fell half-asleep as well.

"Prison? In a village?"

"Go away, Narumi," Natsume snapped and fell into a half-sleep like his sisters.

"Oh, that's harsh."

The three siblings glared. "Leave. Us. ALONE!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Mister Narumi turned to the class. "Apparently, these students are very tired. May I please request that these three be left alone for today." He turned to the three siblings again. "You may go."

And without so much as a glance at Mister Narumi, they made their way to their rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Alicia, Rhiana and Natsume woke up feeling refreshed. When they looked at the time, it was an hour after lunchtime. They met up in Rhiana's room, which was in the middle of all three of their rooms.

"We'd better get a move on," Rhiana said, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah..." Alicia replied, stretching her arms.

Natsume looked at them. "Let's go."

They made their way to the classroom. They opened the door to find Mister Jinno.

"Good afternoon, Mister Jinno," they chorused.

"Good afternoon," Mister Jinno replied.

"Could we pull out Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka?" Rhiana asked.

"Why?"

"Because we said so," Alicia replied.

The students started muttering and whispering amongst themselves.

"Can they really do that?"

"Mister Jinno is allowing them to be so...so..."

"So blunt with him?"

"Exactly!"

"Are they his favorites?"

"I guess so..."

Mister Jinno rapped on his desk for silence. He faced the Hyuuga siblings, then hje faced the class.

"Mikan! Hotaru! Ruka!"

The three stood up.

"You may go."

They exit the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, no one ever defied Mister Jinno like that in ages!" Mikan cried after they reached Central Town.

"Correction, Mikan," Hotaru said, "No one ever defied Mister Jinno like that at all."

"You can just say that we're one of the bravest students in the class!" Alicia replied, striking a pose.

"Correction," Ruka told her, "You three are _the _bravest in the _whole academy_!"

Natsume tried to hide a small smile.

"Anyway," Alicia said, "I'm hungry. Why don't we eat?"

The group grinned. "Yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, they sat under the Cherry Blossom trees.

Ruka decided to ask, "Where have you three been these past months?"

The three siblings exchanged glances. Mikan and Hotaru bent forward to listen.

"Well," Rhiana said, "It was like this..."

She explained everything. From the interrogation to finding Ochitsuita Village to meeting Emerald. She stopped and let Alicia continue.

Alicia then explained everything that happened from the time they met Emerald. The prison days with her, becoming close friends, their plan and how they pulled it off.

"Wow," Mikan said.

"I know," Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

Natsume sat upright. "Persona!"

His two sisters stood up. "Let's go!"

The three siblings ran to the faculty room. Mister Narumi was stepping out.

"Mister Narumi!"

"Hello."

"Where's Persona?!"

Mister Narumi frowned. "He's gone. He left the academy so suddenly. We haven't heard from him since yesterday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Wrong time to end the chapter but it's my bedtime! I need to sleep or else I'll be punished.

Review!!!

--SAKURA--


	17. Back to the Village!

A/n: The Seventeenth Chapter has officially arrived!

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: Back to the Village!

FLASHBACK

_"Mister Narumi!"_

_"Hello."_

_"Where's Persona?!"_

_Mister Narumi frowned. "He's gone. He left the academy so suddenly. We haven't heard from him since yesterday."_

FLASHBACK END

"What do you mean 'He's Gone'?!?!" Rhiana practically yelled.

Mister Narumi looked puzzled. "I mean he's gone. He isn't here. He disappeared. He's not with us. Gone"

"We know what 'gone' means, Mister Narumi. We're not stupid."

"I know that."

Alicia sighed. "My sister meant: What do you mean 'HE'S GONE'?!? Do you even know where he went?!"

Mister Narumi started to think. "He said something about a village..."

The siblings started to think. They came to the same conclusion.

"Ochitsuita Village!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I asked already a million times: Can we go?"

"I said: NO."

Rhiana and Mikan were silently arguing. The Hyuuga siblings were to go to Ochitsuita Village while Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru were to stay at th academy and watch for Persona. Mikan, however, seemed to disagree.

"I want to go!"

"And I want you to stay!"

Alicia, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were looking at the silently bickering pair.

Alicia sighed when she heard Mikan cry: "I Want to go!" For the millionth time.

Hotaru stepped in between Rhiana and Mikan. Sh faced Rhiana. "I think we shoudl all go."

"This trip would be dangerous," Rhiana replied simply.

"I know. But we want to help. You were trapped in a prison for a month! For one month we didn't know where you were or even if you were alive," Ruka said.

"He's right," Natsume remarked.

Rhiana felt everyone's eyes on her. "Fine."

She turned around and took three new masks. She handed them to Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru. "Here."

They took the masks. Rhiana summoned water which came out of nowhere and swallowed the six students.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update again soon! Until then, you need to be content with this!

---

PREVIEW FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Rhiana stepped back and screamed.

"Is he...?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah..." Hotaru replied.

---

If you want to find out what happened, then read the next chapter! (And review! I need at least three new reviews. Three reviews New chapter)

--SAKURA--


	18. Emerald in Trouble

A/n: Okay, I didn't update because (1) I had an overnight Recollection, (2) I'm working on another story as well, (As Seen in my Dreams) and (3) I have a busy schedule.

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Emerald in Trouble

The Ochitsuita Village was somehow in an uproar. They didn't notice six students coming out of Uraraka Na's waters.

Mikan hopped out. Her pink mask suited her perfectly.

"Wow," she gasped.

Hotaru hopped out as well. Her indigo mask shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

Ruka, seeing this, turned red. He was relieved, because he thought that his blue mask hid it, but the ever-noticing Hyuuga siblings, Rhiana and Alicia, noticed.

"We need to go in," Said Natsume.

"Wait," Alicia said.

"Why?"

"The Villagers sound angry. We mustn't anger them even more. We'll enter from the back," Rhiana replied.

Hotaru nodded. "Let's go."

The six students followed the Village border until they reached a forest. Rhiana and Alicia, who were leading the way, went in.

"Are you sure this is the other way in?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah." (Alicia)

"Positive." (Rhiana)

They reached a large clearing which they assumed was the middle of the forest. It was dark, but they could make out a figure in the dark.

They approached the figure.

"Hey, Rhiana, could you make the trees part?" Ruka asked.

"Sure. Great idea."

Rhiana looked up at the tall trees, and with a wave of her hand, the trees parted. There was now some light.

"Thanks," Mikan said.

"Don't mention it," Rhiana replied, smiling. She looked at the figure and suddenly, the smile vanished.

There, lying right in front of them, was Persona. His white mask was stained red and his clothes were damp with his _own blood_. He was lying in a pool of it. He was dead.

Rhiana stepped back and screamed.

"Is he...?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah..." Hotaru replied.

Ruka and Natsume stood there. Motionless, shocked, speechless.

Mikan, on the other hand, was also standing there with an expression of shock and fear plastered on her face. The group waited to see what would happen. Mikan fainted.

"Mikan!" Rhiana cried, running towards the falling girl. Natsume caught her first.

Alicia heaved a sigh of relief. "Good catch, little brother!"

Mikan's eyes snapped open.

"What happened to Persona?!" She yelled.

Rhiana's jaw was set hard. She walked towards Persona's dead body. She pulled out a dagger from his chest. It's wooden handle was stained with dirt and blood while the tip was covered in blood, as well. Through the dirt, the group could see elaborate inscriptions on it.

"The villagers killed him," she said.

"Oh..."

"I smell smoke," Natsume muttered.

The group sniffed the air.

"Yeah," Alicia seconded. "I do smell smoke."

"It's coming from the village," Ruka remarked.

Rhiana, Alicia, and Natsume suddenly had a sick feeling in their stomachs. Something wasn't right. They searched for an answer in their minds until they came to the same conclusion.

They ran.

"Wait!" Mikan cried as she, Hotaru, and Ruka ran towards the group ahead.

The three Hyuuga siblings came to a halt. They peered into the center of the village. They saw a crowd. There was a lot of burning wood in the middle. It looked like a stage. There was a long post coming from the makeshift stage. Who was on it was what shocked the siblings the most.

_Emerald..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What it she doing there?" Rhiana cried.

"We need to help," Alicia said.

"Okay," Natsume muttered. He faced Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka. "Here's what we do..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL!"

This was the chant of the villagers as the flames approached Emerald's feet. She could feel the heat of the flames already.

"Rhiana...Alicia...Natsume..." She murmured the names of her dearest friends. "You broke your promise..."

**FLASHBACK** (Sometime a month ago. Ochitsuita Village Prison)

_"Guys?" Emerald asked one day, "Are you awake?"_

_"Of course," Rhiana replied. "Good morning."_

_"It's morning, isn't it?" Alicia asked._

_"Hardly," Emerald answered. "It's mid-afternoon."_

_"Already?" Natsume remarked emotionlessly._

_"Quite, yes."_

_"Oh," Rhiana replied. "That's why I'm so hungry."_

_"I am, too," Alicia seconded. She faced Emerald. "Do you have our food?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Our clothes?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Great."_

_Emerald handed each of them their clothes and food. The Hyuuga siblings wolfed down their food (Except for Rhiana, who always ate carefully for the sake of manners). Rhiana washed them and they each changed their clothes, one by one._

_After changing, they sat down to talk._

_An hour passed before they got tired and stopped talking for a while. A comfortable silence hung in the room until Emerald broke it._

_"Guys?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When you leave this place, will you promise to always come back here if I ever need help? For friendship's sake?"_

_Alicia smiled. "Of course."_

_They all put their hands together._

_"Cross our hearts, hope to die, stick some needles in our eyes. If we're telling you a lie, cross our hearts and hope to die!"_

_Emerald, Alicia and Rhiana pulled away, grinning from ear to ear while Natsume was half-smiling._

_"How will you know if I'm in touble?" Emerald suddenly asked._

_"Oh, we'll know," Rhiana replied, "Best Friends always know."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Emerald blinked. The tears that had gathered at the base of her eyes were starting to sting. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the fire was put out by water! The villagers started to gasp, mutter, whisper and yell.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The Villagers, including Emerald, looked in the direction of the voice. There, on the highest roof inthe village were three students. They were facing sideways.

Rhiana jerked her head towards the villagers. "I am the master of teh four elements. Air, Earth, Water and Fire! Rhiana Hyuuga - The Violet Butterfly!"

Alicia turned to face the villagers. "I am the master if mind control! The Grey Shark! Alicia Hyuuga!"

Natsume, who was sitting, stood up. "I am the master of fire. The Black Cat. Natsume Hyuuga!"

"What you're doing is wrong! And we will be the ones to stop it! Be prepared!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: For those who think Natsume will like Emerald, you are WRONG! Didn't you see the pairing? Natsumi and Rukaru!!

The chapter must be too dramatic, right? Sorry if it is.

I'll make the next chapter better!

Oh, and I do NOT have a disturbed mind! I just have a lot of good ideas and have a nice way of describing and writing it down!

REVIEW!!! Please?

--SAKURA--


	19. Truce

A/n: Hi! Sorry if the previous chapter was cheesy/corny! I couldn't think of anything else!

Anyways, here's the story...

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Truce

"What do you three think you're doing?!" The Chief hissed.

"Ridding this village of injustice," Alicia replied.

"Who are you?!"

"We just told you, didn't we?" Rhiana answered.

"You're students from Alice Academy, aren't you?!"

"Of course. Why d'you think we're dressed in these uniforms?" Natsume said.

The Chief raised his hand. "Villagers! Attack!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the roof that the Hyuuga siblings were standing on collapsed!

"RHIANA! ALICIA! NATSUME!" Emerald screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening?!" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Ruka muttered.

"It's my turn," Hotaru said and pushed Ruka out of the way. She peered through a crack in the wall.

Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan were sitting alone in a dark, empty room of a villager. They closed teh windows and could only see what was going on outside from a crack in the wall.

"Something's not right..." Hotaru muttered.

"What?" Mikan asked eagerly.

Hotaru stood up. "C'mon guys, we need to go. Now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhiana stood up and coughed. "Where are we?"

"The Chief's house," Natsume replied, "I've been here."

"Guys! We've got company!" Alicia cried. They spun around to find twenty villagers!

"Got you," said a man.

"Get 'em!" Cried another.

They all charged towards the siblings.

Alicia gasped.

"What is it?" Rhiana asked.

"This village...everyone here is an Alice-User..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hotaru? Come in Hotaru..."_

Rhiana's voice could barely be heard. there were sounds of fighting on the other side.

"I hear you, Rhiana," Hotaru replied.

_"We need backup. These Villagers are actually Alice-Users. Mikan, can you hear me?"_

"Yes!" Mikan cried.

_"This may be a tall order but I need you to create a force field!"_

"Force Field?"

_"Your alice can create force fields, Mikan! Everyone inside it cannot use their alices! I need you to create one so that we can negotiate with the Chief! Please try, Mikan! I know that you can do it!"_

"But..."

_"Mikan!"_

"Alicia?"

_"Yes, it's me! Please try!"_

"I can't..."

_"MIKAN!!!"_

"Natsume?"

_"Hurry up and do it already!"_

There was a pause.

_"I...we all have faith in you!"_

Mikan was shocked at waht Natsume said. She smiled confidently. "I'll try it!"

_"Great."_

Ruka looked at Mikan. "You're really going to try it, then?"

"Yeah." Mikan nodded to Hotaru. "I'll be back."

She raced of towards the center of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Mikan here yet?!" Alicia cried.

"We'd better check!" Rhiana replied. She summoned a cloud and all three Hyuuga siblings hopped on. They sped off towards the center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's over there!" Rhiana cried, pointing to Mikan. She was covered by a tiny force field. It disappeared as soon as it came. They swooped down and got off.

"Guys!" Mikan half-shouted. "I can't do it!"

"You have to try!!"

"I am!"

"Wait," Natsume said. Mikan stopped.

"What?"

"Persona taught this to me. Close your eyes."

Mikan obeyed.

"Focus your energy on your hands."

"Okay."

"Now, ont the count of three, let go."

"Yes."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka were fighting the other Villagers. Suddenly, the sky turned pink. The Villagers lost their alices, Hotaru's inventions couldn't work, and Ruka's animals refused to obey him.

Hotaru's gaze met Ruka's and Ruka suddenly looked away.

"Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Mikan's doing."

"She managed to create a force field?"

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Villagers lost their alices.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Chief cried.

"We've just rendered your village powerless," Alicia replied.

"Why?!"

"Because," Rhiana began. She pointed to Emerald. "That woman on that pole, Emerald, is your daughter!"

**FLASHBACK **(Ochitsuita Prison - second day)

_"Good morning, guys," Emerald said._

_"Good day," Rhiana answered._

_"Rhiana?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"About your story yesterday?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"I guess...your childhood is very sad and..."_

_"You wanted to apologize for making us tell you?" Alicia cut in._

_"Yeah."_

_"You needn't worry," said Rhiana, "It's alright."_

_"But..."_

_"Anyway," Alicia butted in, "you never told us your story."_

_"Do I have to?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Okay. My mother was a very powerful woman. She was always working to help the village. When she gave birth to me, she died. They didn't know that I had a twin sister. I was born at about noon fifteen years ago. at __that moment, Persona struck the house. My mother's sister, aunt Amaryl, managed to get me right after I was born. My sister died in my mother's womb._

_"In case you didn't know, Persona attacked our village twice. The second time, my dear mother had just died and my aunt, as I mentiond earlier, got me. She ran away in hopes of sparing my life but she was struck by Persona and was knocked unconsious. She never woke up._

_"Fourteen years later, I learned from my adopted mom, Amethyst, that she took me in hwen she found me crying beside my aunt's dead body. She told me everything. She was a nurse that worked for my mother. She was there when my mother died. Since then, I've been working for the Chief."_

_"What does that have to do with your mother?" Natsume asked._

_"The Chief is my father."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"You're lying!" The Chief roared. "my daughter died in her mother's womb!"

"Look at her!" Rhiana cried. "You can read minds! It's your alice! Emerald was telling the truth!"

After a few moments the Chief broke down. "I knew she was my daughter!" He yelled. "I knew! I knew!"

Hotaru untied Emerald.

Emerald went to comfort her father.

"Thanks you," she said to the Hyuuga siblings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, the Chief made an announcement.

"From here on out," he said, "the Village of Tranquility--the Ochitsuita Village--is at peace with all Alice-users!"

They all cheered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Done! The story is almost done BUT there will be a sequel (again). It will be darker than this but still interesting. This story will be about Twenty to Twenty-two chapters. I'm not sure yet.

Oh, and by the way, can you PLEASE answer any of these two things? You can answer both if you want!(Through reviews)

a) What do you think of Emerald?

b) Will you read the sequel when I'm done with this story?

Before I forget, sorry if it was corny/cheesy/too dramatic!

--SAKURA--


	20. Last Dance  Operation Complete

A/n: The last chapter is here.

Disclaimer: In my profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: Last Dance - Operation Complete!

Alicia, Rhiana, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru arrived at the Academy in the afternoon.

"Where have you been?" Mister Narumi asked. "And where's Persona?"

Rhiana looked at him. "Persona is dead. He was killed by the villagers of Ochitsuita Village. That's where we went."

"What did you do with his body?"

Alicia was the one who answered this time. "We burned it. After we burned his body, we kept it in a pot. Then we buried it. We may have hated Persona, but he was still a human. We couldn't just leave him like that."

Mister Narumi patted Rhiana and Alicia's heads. "You two are too nice for your own good."

"I told you never to pat us," Alicia said coldly.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, Mister Narumi, we're tired. Can we sleep today?"

"Okay."

They all went to their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Rhiana woke up. "Oh my gosh! I forgot!"

She opened the door leading to Alicia's room and stepped inside. "Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's the Last Dance. We missed most of the festival."

"Oh my gosh!" Alicia cried.

"I know. Mister Jinno said that the shcoolyear would end after the Last Dance! This is our only chance to complete operation Rukaru Natsumi!"

"Yeah! I know!"

"We need to plan now!"

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the students were busy decorating the place where the last dance would be held. Rhiana passed by Ruka and dropped a note in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Natsume was in his 'usual spot' reading a manga. Alicia, being the sneaky Hyuuga sibling, was able to sneak a note into Natsume's manga while he was asleep. She tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up and climbed up the tree again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Ruka found the note. It said:

_Ruka:_

_Tonight is the last dance. This is the only chance you have to confess to Hotaru. Make the most out of it. There is a clearing that I prepared for you in the woods. To find it, go twenty steps North of the center of the dancefloor. You need to be there at seven o' clock__. (Make your bunny run away so people won't get suspicious.) If Hotaru likes you back, then name her as your partner for the last dance! (That is an order) if you don't it means that she doesn't like you._

_I will know if you didn't confess, so you'd better or your dead!_

_Best of luck,_

_Rhiana_

"Oh great...what kind of mess did I get myself into?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume found the letter when he was leaving the 'usual spot'.

_Natsume:_

_I know that you like Mikan. You don't have to hide it. I found out. Rhiana and I were observing you. You'd better confess tonight. There is a small clearing in the woods for you. You need to go twenty-five steps south from the center of tht dancefloor. Confess tonight or else. Be there at Seven o' clock sharp._

_Oh, and name Mikan as your dance partner for the last dance when you're done._

_ALICIA_

Natsume folded the paper and went to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, at Six-thirty, Rhiana and Alicia met up at the center of teh dance floor.

"Have you got your camera?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Rhiana replied. "Remember to turn off the flash."

"Got it. Take as many pictures as possible." (Alicia)

"Okay. Don't be seen!" (Rhiana)

"Yeah, I know. All set?" (Alicia)

"Yes!" (Rhiana)

"Meet here before the last dance."

The two siblings went to the separate clearings in the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ruka's POV)

Seven o' clock. The time has come. Tonight, I will confess.

I walked into the clearing in the woods. Exactly Twenty steps North!

I looked around. The trees were parted slightly giving a beautiful view of the moon and the stars. The area was surrounded by bushes with flowers of all colors. The grass I was standing on was soft and trimmed beautifully and there were wildflowers at the entrance. I picked some and waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rhiana's POV)

I looked at the scene before me. I was hidden in a tree that had a reasonable view of the clearing. At exactly 7:10 in the evening, Hotaru found her way into the clearing. She looked around. She looked nice in her violet gown. Ruka stood up. I guess he was waiting. He handed the flowers to Hoatru. How sweet.

Hotaru took it. I don't think Ruka noticed but her cheeks were turning pink. Ruka's such and idiot sometimes. Scratch that. Ruka's such an idiot all the time.

Ruka said something to Hotaru. I couldn't make out the words. Anyway, I started snapping pictures. Soon enough, I had twenty.

The night was going exactly the way I planned. But theer was one thing I didn't count on. Hotaru smiled and hugged Ruka! OMG! Hotaru, showing emotion?! Weird...

Even if I was shocked I took pictures anyway. This opportunity was too good to pass up!

This time, I inched closer to the couple.

"So will you be my partner for the last dance?" I heard Ruka asked.

I listened and heard a click, followed by...BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Is that a no?" Ruka asked sadly.

"Idiot," Hotaru muttered, "That's a yes."

Wow. How cute! I took one last picture and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Alicia's POV)

Natsume was waiting at teh clearing. When Mikan arrived, he handed her a single rose. Cute. he told her something but I didn't hear. Then he hugged her.

It took Mikan a while for this to register in her mind but she smiled and hugged him back.

Good for you, little brother.

I kept taking pictures.

After Mikana nd natsume pulled away, Mikan said something. Mikan and Natsume started to get closer, and closer and when they were an inch apart, I gagged, snapped a picutre and left.

Hey, it's Rhiana that likes romance! Not me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

Rhiana and Alicia met up at the food stand.

"Did you take the pictures?" Rhiana asked, "i did!"

"Me too," Alicia replied.

"And Natsume Hyuuga had named Mikan Sakura for the last dance!" the announcer cried. The Natsume fangirls went wild.

"Good for Natsume," Alicia said.

"Ruka Nogi had named Hotaru Imai for the last dance!" the announcer yelled. the Ruka fangirls started to cry.

"Good for Ruka," Rhiana laughed.

As boys and girls named their partners, Alicia asked, "Rhiana, do you ever wish that you had someone to love?"

Rhiana looked skeptical. "Nah."

Alicia laughed. "Me too!"

The two siblings started to laugh harder, as the last dance started and the two couples (Along with many others) started to dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last dance, Hotaru approached them. She was with Ruka. "Ruka told me everything," she started, "was this all part of your plan called Operation Rukaru Natsumi? The one I saw in your notebook?"

Rhiana smiled. "Yes."

"Why's you do it?" Ruka asked.

"It was for your own good. If we didn't tell you to confess, who else would tell you to?"

"Oh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Natsume and Mikan approached Alicia.

"Thanks for everything, Alicia!' Mikan cried.

"It's nothing. You're always welcome."

"Thanks," Nastume said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when everyine else had gone to bed, Alicia, Rhiana, Natsume, Ryuka, Mikan and Hotaru sat under the Cherry Blossom tree, watching the stsrs. Natsume, Ruka, hotaru and Mikan had fallen asleep, so only the two Hyuuga girls remained awake.

"Rhiana?"

"Yes, big sister?"

"Operation Rukaru Natsumi is officially complete."

"Right you are."

The two of them carried each student to their rooms and went to bed after. Before sleeping, Rhiana wrote a letter.

_Dear Emerald,_

_Operation Rukaru Natsumi is officially complete. they're together now. Tomorrow is Graduation day. We'll be graduating. I miss you a lot. We'll visit Ochitsuita soon, okay?_

_I hope you are doing well. Stay healthy, and always call us if you need help._

_I'll sleep now. Goodnight._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Rhiana Hyuuga_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That's end of the story! I feel so sad. You know, while I was writing this story and Past and Present, I grew so attached to the two Hyuuga girls, Rhiana and Alicia! Anyway, please read the sequel.

Oh, and sorry for the Weird and Bad Ending!!!!!

For those who don't know, POV means Point of View.

--SAKURA--


End file.
